The Heart Won't Lie
by purplepagoda
Summary: We can lie to ourselves. We can convince ourselves. We can lie to the people around us. But our heart... it never lies. What happens when Brennan finally allows herself to be true to her heart? Could it bring Booth and Brennan closer together?
1. Chapter 1

She stares at her nearly empty plate. She huffs, and continues to stare.

"What's on your mind Bones?" he asks her.

"Nothing,"

"What's on your mind," he repeats.

"I want a baby," she answers.

He doesn't say anything he just looks up from his burger to look at her face.

"I want a baby," she repeats.

"I heard you the first time,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know I just assumed that you would have an opinion,"

"I think that you'll make a great parent when you're ready,"

"I am ready,"

"Now?"

"Yes,"

"Ok,"

"Ok? That's all you're going to say?"

"I don't see a problem here. You're certified to be a foster parent, and there are a ton of babies out there that need homes,"

"I want a baby I can keep,"

"Can't you foster to adopt?"

"I... yeah probably,"

"Then why don't you go for it?"

"I don't want to get attached to a baby and then have them take it away,"

"Then apply to adopt,"

"That takes years,"

"You've got something that can speed the process up,"

"What?"

"Money,"

"I want my own baby,"

"That doesn't just happen overnight Bones,"

"I know,"

"I really didn't expect to have this conversation with you today you know,"

"When did you expect to have it?"

"Not for at least another three to five years,"

"What would lead you to believe that?"

"You're at the height of your career. If you have a baby now you're going to have to make a lot of changes,"

"I know that,"

"Are you even dating anyone?"

"No,"

"Then you're going to have to be patient, because you can't just meet someone one day, and announce that you want a baby the next,"

"I know that, but I want a baby now,"

"So go to a sperm bank," he suggests.

"I don't know those people,"

"I think that's kind of the point,"

"I don't know if they're criminals, or if they're mentally unstable, or if they're drug addicts,"

"Bones I think that they screen their donors a little bit,"

"I don't want to do it that way. I'm not comfortable with that,"

"Then you're out of options. You're just going to have to wait,"

"But I don't want to wait,"

"Have you really even thought this through? It's a lifelong commitment,"

"I know," she answers.

"You'll probably get really sick, and throw up all day, and then you'll be all cranky, and you'll take it out on me,"

"No I won't,"

"And then you'll get fat,"

"Thanks for being so sensitive,"

"I'm just saying. I mean I hope you don't hope to look like that after you have a kid. And then you have to deal with three a.m. feedings, and colic,"

"I know,"

"And then you have to go to work the next day. How are you going to function on no sleep?"

"I'll be fine. I've done it before,"

"And who are you going to get to father this baby?"

"I don't know,"

"You could just go meet some random guy at a bar, and hope for the best,"

"I don't think so,"

"Why are you so against adoption?"

"I don't know. I'm not, I just want my own baby is that selfish?"

"No it's natural to want to reproduce,"

"Exactly,"

He stares at his glass intensely.

"What's your opinion?" she asks.

"I think that you should wait. Wait until you find the right person to have a baby with. You have to find someone who wants to have a kid, but it's not going to happen over night. I mean you can't take the fast track for this. You don't want to either,"

"I know, but I don't want to wait,"

"If you do it now, you're going to be doing alone you realize that right?"

"I know,"

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yes,"

"And who would take care of this baby while you're at work? A nanny? Would you send the baby to daycare? You know that you can't bring a baby to work,"

"Why not?"

"Seriously Bones do you want your kid's first memory be of a decapitated body?"

"Not particularly,"

"So just wait,"

"But what if I wait too long?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I wait and when I find the right person to have a baby with it's too late,"

"Then you can adopt,"

"But I want to have a baby,"

"Where is this coming from?" he questions.

"I don't know,"

"Do you really want this?"

"Yes,"

"Then why don't you just go checked out, and then go from there. You don't know the doctor could tell you that you have two decades,"

"I doubt that,"

"Why don't you just go see? What would it hurt?"

"Nothing,"

"But don't impulse buy,"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't go in there and decide to pick someone out of a book and then get pregnant that day. That would be a really bad idea,"

"I don't want to go alone though,"

"I can go with you,"

"Are you sure that you want to go to _that_ doctor with me?"

"I have a son, I've been to _that_ doctor before,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answers with a smile on his face. His Bones was growing. She had finally admitted what he knew she wanted all along, even if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

That night she thinks about why she really wanted this. The answer comes quickly and clearly. She's tired of being broken, and she's tired of being alone. She needs someone, something, anything to fix her, to make her complete. To make her heart whole once again.

The following morning at work she can tell that the sleepless night that was now behind, was only going to take its toll today. She sits quietly at her desk waiting on Booth. Finally he comes through the door with two cups.

"Is one of those for me?" she asks.

"No I got myself two,"

"Please tell me that you're joking,"

"I am," he tells her as he holds a cup out to her.

"Thanks, I really needed this," she admits as the cup makes its way to her mouth.

"You look tired,"

"I didn't sleep last night,"

"What kept you awake?"

"I was just thinking,"

"That's not unusual,"

"I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday,"

"Oh. Did you reach a conclusion?"

"I'm not sure. I've decided that I definitely don't want to have a baby with someone I don't know,"

"You mean you don't want to go to a sperm bank,"

"Right. The thought of that just grosses me out. I mean it's disgusting,"

"You've obviously never watched Jerry Springer,"

"Who is that? An expert on reproduction?"

"No. He's a talk show host,"

"How does that relate,"

"I'll tape an episode for you, then you'll know what I'm talking about,"

"Ok," she sighs.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" she asks.

"To go,"

"Oh, yeah," she answers.

The following morning Brennan is once again waiting on Booth. He comes in and tells her, "Catch." She looks up and grabs the object hurling through the air. She stares blankly at the cd case and then asks, "What's this?"

"Jerry Springer, oh and there's and episode of Maury on it too,"

"Who's Maury?"

"Do you know who Connie Chung is?"

"Yes," she answers.

"It's her husband. He's a talk show host. This episode is one of his greatest. It's a paternity episode,"

"A what?"

"Women come on the show with a man and they test for paternity of a child,"

"On national tv?"

"Yup,"

"Why?"

"Fifteen minutes of fame,"

"That's..."

"Just watch it," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

The next day at lunch at their usual spot Booth makes it a point to ask her about it.

"So did you watch the DVD I gave you?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"I didn't understand,"

"Understand what?"

"Why you would want to be with your cousin that's thoroughly disgusting, not to mention genetically irresponsible,"

"See there are a lot of people out there who reproduce that shouldn't,"

"I had to stop watching after fifteen minutes,"

"Did you watch the Maury episode?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"I don't know why you would go through that on national television,"

"But?"

"It wasn't bad. It was slightly interesting,"

"Really? You liked it?" he asks.

"I didn't say that, but it intrigued me,"

"I'll take it,"

"I think I picked up some new phrases,"

"Oh. I hoped that you would,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"It might be awkward,"

"Ok,"

"You might not want to answer it,"

"Bones just ask,"

She takes a deep breath and then asks, "Will you be my baby daddy?"

He starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I was just trying to make light of a serious question," she admits.

"You were serious?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Oh," his face suddenly takes on a serious look.

"You don't have to answer now. Just think about it for me, please,"

"Ok I will think about it,"

"Thank you,"

"So did you make an appointment with _that_ doctor?"

"Yes I did,"

"And when is it?"

"A week from tomorrow,"

"Ok. I'll be there,"

"Are you sure that you want to come? You don't have to,"

"I'm your partner, and I think that I should be somewhat involved since this can potentially effect our partnership,"

"Ok. It's at eight,"

"I'll be there,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," she reminds him.

"But I want to," he tells her.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely," he answers quickly.

"Ok,"

"Hey have you talked to Angela about this?"

"No why?"

"Because she's your best friend I just assumed that you would want to talk to her about something like this. She would talk to you about it if she were in the same situation wouldn't she?"

"I would hope so,"

"Then I think that you need to talk to her,"

"I agree,"


	3. Chapter 3

When they get back from lunch Temperance pulls Angela aside.

"What?" Angela asks anxiously.

"Are you free after work?"

"Why do you want to go out?" her eyes light up.

"No I was wondering if you could come over,"

"Sure why?"

"I'd like to consult you on your expert opinion,"

"About the case?"

"No as a best friend,"

"Oh, ok," she nods in relief.

That night after work Angela meets Temperance at her apartment as promised. She follows Temperance in, and they sit down in the living room. Temperance sits down in a chair, and Angela on the couch.

"What do you need to talk to me about?

"Well I've come to a very important decision,"

"Ok. What would that be?"

"I'd like to have a baby,"

"That's great. I thought that you didn't want kids,"

"I didn't,"

"So then what changed?"

"I don't know,"

"So you've decided that you'd like to have a baby?"

"Yes,"

"Ok... why did I need to come over here for you to tell me this?"

"I want to have a baby now," Temperance clarifies simply.

"Oh. Is there someone special in your life that I don't know about?"

"No,"

"Babies don't just fall from trees Temperance,"

"No, but sometimes you do find babies in trees,"

"I guess in a blue moon it happens, but you know what I meant,"

"Yes I do,"

"So are you going to adopt a baby then?"

"No,"

"You're going to have a baby?"

"Yes,"

"Are you telling me this because you want to have a baby or because you are having a baby?"

"What's the difference?"

"Are you pregnant now?"

"No," she answers.

"I don't know that this is such a good idea,"

"Why?"

"Because you're young you still have plenty of time,"

"And?"

"And you shouldn't rush this. Have you thought about relationships post baby?"

"Huh?"

"Let's for a minute pretend that you have this baby,"

"Ok,"

"And you meet a guy. And you really like him, and you think that he's the one,"

"Ok?"

"And then he finds out that you have a kid, and even though he's perfect, and you're in love it's a deal breaker?"

"He's obviously not perfect, or he would accept the fact that I have a child,"

"Do you know how difficult it is to find _the_ guy?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know how much harder it is to find _the _guy when you've got a kid?"

"No,"

"Well it's a lot harder,"

"You hypothesize that it is more difficult, you don't actually know that it is,"

"True, but it's a well known fact,"

"It's a fact?"

"You know what I mean,"

"No I don't,"

"Moving on. What about work?"

"What about?"

"Brennan most of your days are 12 hours,"

"I know,"

"You can't do that with a baby,"

"Booth does,"

"He also has joint custody. There is another parent involved,"

"I can do it on my own,"

"How?"

"I'll figure it out,"

"You can't just say that, and then wait for it to happen. If you chose to go down this road, and go it alone then you're in for a very long, very difficult road. You are aware that it won't be easy,"

"Yes,"

"And a child is not a constant variable in an experiment. Anything can happen at any time. You aren't going to be able to guess what's going to happen next,"

"I'm well aware of that,"

"So you're going to go to a sperm bank to find the man to father your child?"

"No,"

"You're not the virgin Mary. An angel won't appear and tell you that you're expecting,"

"I know,"

"You're not going to conceive immaculately,"

"I know,"

"What are you going to do? Go to a bar take your chances with an un-expecting stranger?"

"No. Now you're starting to sound like Booth,"

"Then how are you going to get pregnant? You're not going the conventional route so how is it going to happen?"

"It's complicated,"

"How?"

"I'm waiting,"

"On what?"

"To see if he says yes,"

"Who says yes to what?"

"Being my donor,"

"Who?"

"Booth," she answers under her breath hoping that Angela won't hear.

"What? You asked Booth to father your child?"

"No I asked him to be my baby daddy,"

"What? When did you start saying baby daddy?"

"I don't know..."

"You can't ask him that,"

"I already did,"

"If you hope to remain his partner I would suggest that you un-ask him,"

"I can't un-ask him,"

"If he says no things are going to be awkward,"

"I know,"

"But if he says yes, the department will separate the two of you,"

"No one has to know. I'm not obligated to disclose that information to anyone,"

"How is that even going to work? You're going to be partners, and friends, and have his baby?"

"Yes,"

"Do you not see how complicated that will be?"

"Why would it be complicated?"

"He's going to want to be a part of the baby's life. Do you want that? Are you ok with that? Do you want him to be the baby's father, or it's donor? You can't just play house with your partner,"

"Why?"

"Because you're playing with fire, and you're going to get burnt,"

"What does that mean?"

"If you do this, it's only going to backfire on you,"

"How?"

"Because you're going to work with him all day, then you're going to come home to a baby, and he's going to want to be there too,"

"He doesn't have to be there. I'm only asking him to donate the other half of the genetic material,"

"He's not that kind of guy though Brennan. He'll want to be a part of that child's life. He'll want to be there for all of the special moments. It's too complicated,"

"But I want a baby,"

"Why now?"

"I don't know,"

"Why with him? If you wait you can have a baby with someone else the natural way, why can't you just wait?"

"I don't know,"

"Why does it have to be him?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Why do you want his genetic material?"

"I think that our genetic material would fuse to be a child with both of our best qualities. Qualities that are difficult to find in modern society,"

"Wrong,"

"How is that wrong?"

"You don't want his little swimmers you want him,"

"That is absurd,"

"No it's not. You want to be in a relationship with him. You want him to be the one. The one who you marry, and the one that you have children with. Not just the one who donates some sperm. If you have a child you'll be forever tied to him, and that's what you want. You don't want him to ever leave you. You don't want him to find a woman and fall in love with her because that would mean that someone can take your place. But if you have his baby then he won't,"

"That isn't true,"

"Yes it is. Wake up Temperance Brennan you're in love with him,"

"No I'm not. He's just my partner,"

"That's bull crap. If you truly felt that he was just your partner you wouldn't ask him to do this,"

"He's my friend too,"

"Ask Sweets,"

"No. That would be awkward, and plus he's about twelve. And he couldn't counsel me if I had his baby it would be a conflict of interest,"

"It's not a conflict of interest with your partner if you have his baby?"

"I don't know,"

"Ask Jack,"

"I don't want to ask Jack,"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"But..."

"If you were a man I would ask you,"

"Thanks I'm flattered. But would you ask me first, if I was a guy?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, and it would make things awkward,"

"But having your partner's baby isn't awkward? Bren I think that you've over rationalized this,"

"Do you really think that this is a bad idea?"

"I think that this is a terrible idea, and if you go through with it you'll end up with a disaster,"

"Ok,"

"So you're not going to do it?"

"I didn't say that,"

"What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to consider your opinion and actively research and consider other options,"

"Really?"

"Yes," she vows.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later Temperance still didn't have an answer from Seeley. She decides that she's ok with having a donor. While it isn't her favorite idea she realizes that she has to keep it a possibility. Seeley picks her up at her apartment that morning to take her to the doctor. He's quiet for most of the ride.

Finally he decides the question that has been weighing on his mind.

"Why me?" he asks.

"Excuse me?" she answers.

"Why did you ask me to be your 'baby daddy'?"

"There are a lot of reasons,"

"Such as?"

"You're honest, you're hard-working, you're a good father to your son. You're responsible, trustworthy, your accountable for your actions, and you're a wonderful friend. You're reliable. Also genetically speaking you're a pretty sound candidate,"

"You know that I wear contacts right?" he questions.

"I'm aware, but I have better than perfect vision,"

"I have really terrible vision,"

"Vision is very easily corrected,"

"I was born with a tail," he tells her.

"No you didn't,"

"How do you know?"

"You don't have a scar where a tail was removed first of all, and second of all if you did have a tail it could have quite possibly been wrapped around vertebrae. If it were removed you could have nerve damage, or be paralyzed,"

"What if I wasn't,"

"You didn't have a tail," she sighs.

"I didn't but, I have brown eyes," he tells her.

"So?"

"What if you want a kid with blue eyes? I mean you have blue eyes, but your kid might not,"

"Eye color isn't really that important,"

"My family has a history of heart disease," he tells her.

"No they don't,"

"How would you know?"

"I looked at your medical record,"

"How did you get access to that?"

"I have my ways,"

"What role will I play?"

"In what?"

"The child's life. Will he slash she slash it call me dad, or will it call me Uncle Seeley. Will I get to see it?"

"Of course you'll get to see it. We're partners. I would assume that you would see it,"

"But would I get to be it's father?"

"You can play whatever role in it's life that you would like as long as you are consistent,"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't want to be dad, but then decide a few years later that it's too complicated and want to be Uncle Seeley,"

"Who would we tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That the baby was mine?"

"We couldn't tell anyone really,"

"Because they would call it conflict of interest,"

"Exactly,"

"So a very select few?"

"Yes,"

"Circumcision?"

"Excuse me?"

"If it's a boy would you circumcise it?"

"I don't know. I have a few opinions, but I'm not a male so I'd let you decide that one,"

"Would it change?"

"Would what change?"

"Our relationship?"

"I would expect that we would have to adapt our relationship to fit the situation,"

"But would it change?"

"How?"

"What if we fight about how to raise the kid? I mean we can't take that to work,"

"Of course not,"

"I don't know how this is going to work,"

"I don't either,"

"Why are you doing this?" he asks.

"I want a baby," she answers.

"Why?"

"I want to have a piece of myself. And..."

"And what? You want a piece of me?"

"Seeley when I thought that you were dead I was lost. I didn't know how I was going to move on. I felt like a piece of myself died with you,"

"You never said that, and you certainly didn't show it,"

"Because no one would have understood, no one but you. You understand me better than anyone else. I don't have to discuss things with you. I don't have to explain myself to you. You get me,"

"I'm supposed to, I'm your partner,"

"Yeah,"

"Temperance answer me this honestly,"

"Ok,"

"Would you give me a blood transfusion?"

"Yes,"

"Would you give me a kidney?"

"Yes,"

"A slice of your liver?"

"Yes. Seeley you know that I would. I would give my life for you,"

"Why?"

She looks away. She stares out the window not wanting to answer.

"Tell me why," he demands softly.

"I can't," she tells him.

"You can't or you won't,"

"Both," she answers.

"Please tell me Temperance,"

"No,"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm afraid I've already gone too far. I've let you in too close. I should have never asked you this. It's crossed every line that exists. It was selfish to ask this much of you. It was wrong. It's too complicated, and awkward, Angela was right,"

"Angela is right a lot of times,"

"That's what scares me,"

"Why?"

"Because I think that she was right about something else,"

"About what?"

"If I tell you I can't take it back,"

"So?"

"If I tell you it'll change everything,"

"And?"

"And I might lose you, because you might not be ok with it,"

"Just tell me," he begs her.

"I don't know if I can,"

"Why can't you? You tell me everything,"

"But this is different,"

"How?"

"Because it just is,"

"Just tell me," he insists.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"


	5. Chapter 5

"I think that I have feelings for you," she answers honestly.

"What kind of feelings?" he wonders.

"I think that I love you,"

"I love you too Bones,"

"No Seeley I think that I'm in love with you," she sighs in relief as she delivers the truth.

"Ok,"

"Ok what?"

"I'll do it,"

"Do what?"

"I'll be your donor,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, under one condition,"

"What's that?"

"That I'm never Uncle Seeley,"

"Are you sure? I don't expect you to be there. That's a lot to ask. I never expected that. I had no expectations,"

"I've always done things all the way or not at all,"

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Completely,"

"Ok,"

"I have to confess something,"

"What?"

"I'm glad that you asked me,"

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't want you to have someone else's baby,"

As they pull into the parking lot she's quiet.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?" she answers.

"How many times do you want to try?"

"I don't know why?"

"I think we should only try twice. Once, and then a second chance. After that if it doesn't happen, it just doesn't happen,"

"I think that's fair. I only want one embryo implanted,"

"Ok why?"

"Because I can't handle more than one at a time,"

"And you would never chose to reduce the numbers,"

"Right,"

"Ok," he agrees as he kills the engine.

They walk up to the building quietly. She checks in with a receptionist and nervously takes a seat in the waiting room next to Seeley.

"Are you nervous?" he asks her.

"A little,"

"Why?"

"What if something is wrong with me? What if I can't have kids?"

"Don't burn the bridges that you have yet to built," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

"Do you want a magazine?"

"No,"

They sit quietly for ten minutes. Finally the nurse calls them back.

"You don't have to go in. I'll be ok," she tells him.

"No. I'm going in with you," he insists.

"Ok," she agrees without argument.

The doctor finally comes in. He gives her and exam and they discuss the situation. She asks several questions, and the doctor does his best to answer. The nurse comes in and draws some blood, and then tell her that she can get dressed. Soon enough they're in the parking lot getting ready to go to work. When they arrive at work it's business as usual.

For the next few days they wait nervously on the test results from the doctor.

One day at lunch Temperance's phone rings. She's opted to eat in the office while Seeley grabs take out. She has a short phone conversation, and as she's hanging up Seeley walks in.

"Who was it?"

"The person we've been waiting on," she tells him.

"And?"

"I'm fine,"

"So we're good to go?"

"Uh huh,"

"Ok we'll talk details after work,"

"Ok," she agrees.

After work he walks her to her car. They both get in, and then shut, and lock the doors making sure that they're in a secure environment.

"So when can we do this?"

"Well you have to make a donation,"

"I already did," he tells her.

"So it's there and waiting?"

"Yes,"

"We just have to wait,"

"On what?"

"Me to ovulate," she answers.

"Oh. Which will be when?"

"I don't know,"

"A guess,"

"Next week sometime,"

"And then?"

"I go and get inseminated,"

"Fun,"

"For you. All you have to do is watch. Wait do you want to be there for that? I can definitely handle it on my own,"

"I'll be there,"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"If you say so,"

"I do,"

"Are you still sure about this?"

"Uh huh,"

"Ok,"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just don't want you to back out at the last minute,"

"Have I ever left you out to dry?"

"No,"

"Ok, then this won't be any different,"

"So have you talked to Parker about this?"

"No,"

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, but not until you're pregnant,"

"Aren't you afraid that he'll feel alienated?"

"No. He won't care,"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him,"

"If you say so,"


End file.
